


Early Klaine Drabbles

by cinnamont



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamont/pseuds/cinnamont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Klaine fics I wrote (be kind). Each chapter is a stand-alone oneshot. I came to Glee at the end of Season 2, marathoned the second season during the summer hiatus and immediately inspired to write klaine fic. This is a collection of early drabbles, little filler scenes than an actually story. Posting this as part of Glee AO3 Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telling Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt tells his Dad that he has a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter was imagining Kurt telling Burt that he was in love and Burt's reaction. Being Glee I wanted to work music into it.

"Hey, Kurt," Burt greeted his son when he glanced up briefly from the show he was watching. It took a few moments to realize that Kurt was still there, he hadn't moved on to the kitchen or up to his room.

Looking over again, sure enough, Kurt was just leaning against the wall at the entrance of the room, hands behind his back, just looking back at him with this odd smile on his face.

He could feel the frown creeping over him. What was with him? He had seen his son in many moods... dancing-off-the-wall jubilant, ranting mad, even openly pained... but what was this? He was so quiet and still, his mouth pressed shut like he was holding something in. Usually the only thing that rendered his chatty son silent was sadness or hurt, but there was that weird little smile. A sense of dread began to build.

"Something wrong?" he asked cautiously.

The smile grew and his eyes all but shined. Kurt just shook his head. "Kurt!" he prompted now, not liking this new mood he couldn't identify.

Kurt drew in a breath as if he were swelling up with the secret he was keeping and then it came out in a reverential whisper, "I have a boyfriend." And there was that smile again.

Burt could not have been struck more dumb than if Kurt had punched him in the gut.  _Boyfriend!_   _Boyfriend?_  One name leapt immediately to mind. He was no whiz when it came to relationships but who else did his son talk about- "Blaine?"

His eyes gleaming with his secret, Kurt nodded. Then all at once he burst into life, his eyes lighting up and his smile breaking wide open. He radiated such joy that it knocked Burt back. Suddenly it felt like he was looking at his son from a dozen yards away.

A million thoughts and emotions collided inside him, warring for dominance, but one word kept repeating itself:  _Boyfriend_

Was he ready for this? Did he have a choice? On the one hand, he wanted his son to be happy, to have all the things everyone else did, but - on the other hand, he wanted to protect him for all the hurt that was out there in the world, from the heartbreak. But then, Kurt was already hurting.

A flash of his son sitting on the couch next to him, tilting his head on his shoulder, lonely and so desperate to be loved that he looked for it in places that could never return it - in a dead mother, in straight boys. And, though it killed him to admit it, no matter how much he loved his son, it was never going to be enough for him.

Blaine. On the one hand, he was the kind of friend Kurt needed; someone like him, who could talk to him and understand in a way he just couldn't. But on the other hand, this was the boy who had the nerve to show up at his work and lecture him about being a parent! But then, no matter how irritating that was, Blaine had done it because he had been worried about Kurt, about him getting hurt. He cared enough to want to protect Kurt - but that was  _his_  job!

Boyfriend! Sneaking into their life to steal away a part of his child's heart! Blaine! Who had already found a way into Kurt's bed! He'd buy a shotgun before he let that kid back in their house!

Burt stopped just then.

**_But look at my son's face_ **  
**_He loves him, he wants him_ **

And he did love him, Kurt never did anything half way. What could he do? Suddenly he was back in chair again just a few feet away.

"And you're sure?" Burt began, "I mean, is he sure? Wasn't he 'experimenting' not too long ago?"

Kurt just smiled again, that weird smile again. "I'm sure! He's sure!"

Suddenly Burt found a word for that smile - dreamy.  _Dear God_  That did nothing to reassure him, but before he find another reason to object. Kurt was in motion, across the room, throwing his arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Oh, Dad, it's just like you said! Until I find someone as open and as brave as I am - Blaine is all those things!"

Whatever Burt was going to say next was lost as soon as Kurt pulled back and his saw his face.

**_And look at my son's eyes_ **  
**_So hopeful_ **

So happy. There was no way he could say no to that.

"Alright, then," Burt cleared his throat. "Bring him by so Carole can meet him."

With a squeal, Kurt was bouncing up and down and then gasped. "We can have a dinner party! I'll need a menu and center piece and..."

Kurt was out of the room in whirl, off to the kitchen to make a shopping list. Burt chuckled, now that was the son he knew.

_My boy's in love_. Burt closed his eyes.  _God help me_. Then the chuckled was back. He was probably going to have wear a suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music is from "Fiddler on the Roof" because I felt no father can say no when they look in their child's face and see all the love and hope that's there.


	2. Telling Mercedes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapter 1, Kurt tells Mercedes that he has a boyfriend.

Up in his room, Kurt dropped off his bag and shopping list and fished out his phone. He glanced at his bed and instantly remembered Blaine there. Turning pink, he turned away and called Mercedes' number. As soon as the voice on the other end of the line answered, Kurt blurted, "Ask me again!"

"What?"

"Ask me again! If we're together?"

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" Mercedes' confusion was giving way to impatience.

Kurt sighed, "Don't you remember when you asked if Blaine and I were together? Ask me again!" Kurt barely paused for breath much less let her answer. "WE ARE!"

Then he screamed. He jumped on the bed and all the excitement and joy he could no longer contained came out in a squirming bouncing laughter and screams as Mercedes was saying, "WHAT? Are you serious?"

Emphasizing each word, Kurt said, "Blaine - Anderson - is - my - boyfriend!"

Oh God, that sounded so great. He might start every sentence with it. Boyfriend, I have a boyfriend! He wanted to sing it!

**_the most beautiful sound I ever heard  
_ _all the beautiful sounds in the world in a single word_ **

"I just kissed a boy named Blaine."

**_and suddenly that name will never be the same to me  
_ _and suddenly I found how wonderful a sound can be_ **

**_Say it loud and there's music playing  
_ _Say it soft and it's almost like praying_ **

"KURT!" Mercedes shouted, bring him back to reality. "Did you just say you kissed Blaine?"

"Better! He kissed ME!"

"Oh my God, Kurt!" Then Mercedes paused, "Ah... Kurt, you're sure... you didn't..."

"I did NOT make this up in my head!" Kurt was affronted. "-this time. He kissed me. And it was -  _amazing_!"

"Tell me everything!"

"Well..." And Kurt launched into the story of this afternoon, happily reliving every moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music is "Maria" from "West Side Story".


	3. Facts of Life and Warm Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the "I love you" scene in the last episode of season 2 "New York".

Carole opened the door. "Oh, hello, Blaine."

"Hi, Mrs. Hummel," the dark-haired boy smiled. "Is Kurt home?"

"Yes," Carole smiled back, the thrill of being called Mrs. Hummel still hadn't worn off. "Ahh, he's in his room. He's, ah, well, why don't you go up and see him."

Blaine tilted his head to one side in puzzlement at the hesitant way she spoke. He was about to ask when she said something about getting dinner started and hurried away.

"O-kay," he said to himself and went up the stairs.

The door to Kurt's room was open and Blaine was about to do a little knock on the door by way of announcing himself but stopped when he caught sight of Kurt.

He sat on the edge of his bed, straight backed, still wearing his jacket as if he just came back from somewhere. On his knees he held a small white paper bag. He didn't move - just sat there, staring straight ahead at nothing.

"Kurt? Is everything okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt didn't look at him, just nodded a little. He answered in a subdued voice. "Dad took me to the doctor today."

Blaine was instantly concerned and started toward him but froze when Kurt visibly stiffened and turned his head away slight. "Are you sick?"

Kurt gave a little shake no, his face reddening.

"What's wrong?" Blaine pleaded. "Please, tell me."

The paper bag crackled as Kurt shifted it uncomfortably in his hands. He looked at it as something might jump out of it at any minute. After a couple of deep breaths, he wordlessly held the bag out to Blaine.

Blaine stepped forward and took the bag. He unfolded the top and opened it. Inside were different sized boxes, the larger one was... condoms!

"Oh," Blaine said when he realized just what kind of doctor he'd been to. He could feel heat building on his own cheeks. Well, hadn't he asked Kurt's dad to acquaint Kurt with the facts of life? Of course, that was before his feelings for Kurt had changed. All of a sudden he found he couldn't be quite so nonchalant about it.

Now he was looking at the bag as if it held dynamite. Hesitantly, he sidestepped his way to the nightstand and carefully set the bag down and put a little distance between himself and it.

Kurt was still sitting there as rigid as ever. Blaine searched for something to say. "So, your... so, now you know?"

Kurt nodded, still unable to look at him.

Blaine wanted to reach out to Kurt but wasn't sure if he would welcome it. "I know this is uncomfortable for you, Kurt, but, you know, it really is better that you know."

He gave a little gesture of head and one shoulder that could have meant anything.

"Do you want me to leave?" Blaine offered. It wasn't what he wanted but he remembered too well how Kurt felt the last time this subject came up. When Kurt didn't answer, Blaine turned to go, trying not to feel shut out.

"Wait," Kurt said quietly. "Don't go." He struggled for what to say. God, he hated being so horribly embarrassed. He finally had what he always wanted - someone who cared about him as much as he cared about them - and now...! He so badly wanted to be cool about this but couldn't.

Sympathy for Kurt came over Blaine and he came back. He sat on the bed but was careful to leave space between them. He copied Kurt and looked straight forward. "This isn't easy for me either," he began. "It's not like I know what to do."

"I have pamphlets," Kurt offered, he still couldn't bring himself to look at him. "With diagrams."

Blaine glanced sharply at Kurt and laughed gently, pleased that he was trying to joke about it. "I meant relationship stuff. It scares me sometimes that I might do something really stupid and ruin this 'cause I don't want to lose you."

At that, Kurt finally turned to Blaine to gape at him. As if that were possible! But then he remembered Blaine confessing how his confidence was partly show, that he, like everyone else, was stumbling about trying to figure things out and screwing it up. He was so mind-warpingly beautiful, so strong, so sure that it was easy to forget that he was human too. Kurt suddenly didn't feel quite so mortified as before, not that it made this any less awkward.

"Hey," Blaine struck on an idea, recalling something Kurt had said he did with Finn. "Would you like some warm milk?"

Kurt suddenly gave him one of those tender, appreciative smiles that liquified his insides. "Great," and Blaine jumped to his feet before he did something crazy like grab Kurt and pull him close.

When he came back with a full glass, he was relieved to find Kurt had taken off his jacket. He was sitting fully on the bed now, not just one the edge but against pillows propped up against the headboard. Memories of Kurt bringing him coffee when he woke up with a raging hangover came back to him and Blaine had to work to keep his hands steady as he handed the glass to Kurt.

Kurt smiled into the glass, warm in his hands. "No one's brought me milk since my mother died."

So that was why Kurt liked it, Blaine realized. He couldn't understand how anyone could like the stuff. He smiled at Kurt and sat on the bed next to him.

Kurt took a drink, feeling instantly warm inside. He had loved caring for Blaine when he was hung over from Rachel's party, it was a wonderful feeling to take care of someone, but he had never once considered how it would feel to be taken care of. He brought the glass up for another drink to hide the pleasant rush of heat to his face.

"Better?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded taking a inordinately long time over the over glass. The tension had eased some but he was clearly still self-conscious and it bothered Blaine. "Kurt-" he started and stopped, but then pressed on. "I don't want you to feel like you have to... do anything... you don't want to... to keep me. Because you've got me."

Blue eyes looked up over the glass rim then. Eyes that Blaine seen shining with strength and determination, laced with pain, and other times adorably uncertain like now; his heart skipped a beat. He said with feeling, "I'm so hooked on you. Anytime something happens, you're the first person I want to tell. Anytime, there's something I'm not sure about, you're the one I want to ask. My day doesn't seem right if I don't get to see you or talk to you at least once. I hope you know that."

Kurt couldn't breathe. How was a boy expected not to throw himself at him when he said things like that? It took a few moments before Kurt thought he could speak. This was going to be horribly embarrassing but he wanted Blaine to know. "When my father  _talked_  to me, he said..." he paused, gathering his courage, "he said it should be with someone I wanted to be closer to... because it leaves a lasting mark... I... I mean, not right now, but... I want that to be you." Oh God, he couldn't look at him.

"Kurt..." He heard Blaine say and then falter. It was gratifying to know that this was just as nerve-wracking for him too. Then he felt Blaine's hand on his arm. "We don't have to rush anything, we have forever to be together."

Kurt looked up with one of those melting grateful looks. "I love you," he whispered.

Blaine smiled back with one of his heart-stopping smiles. "I love you, too."


	4. Why Can't I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are posted in the order they are written and not in chronological order of the series. This takes place the day after the first kiss of "Original Song".

 

Kurt weaved his way through the crowded Dalton halls as quickly as he could without actually shoving people out of his way. He had a plan for today but he had to catch Blaine before he left his class. He was practically up on his toes to see over the heads to look for the one he wanted. He spotted the black-hair he knew so well even from behind.

"Blaine!" he called out and the head turned. Kurt caught his breath at the sight of his face.  _Dreamy as ever_  and his heart skipped a beat. Excitement and nervous energy built up in him and it was everything he could do not to jump up and down.

"Hi, Kurt."

There was a warmth in Blaine's eyes and smile that brought back such vivid memories of their kiss yesterday that Kurt thought he might explode on the spot.

"So," Kurt began breathlessly, "we're together now, right?"

There was that smile again. Blaine answered simply, "Yes."

"And Dalton has a zero tolerance policy?"

A slight puzzlement entered Blaine's expression and his voice. "Yeah."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Then will you walk me to my next class?"

"Sure." Blaine responded with a mixture of a smile and questioning frown. He couldn't help thinking that Kurt had something more in mind. He was thinking that Kurt was going to ask him out on a date when Kurt's hand slipped into his. Surprised Blaine stared down at their joined hands, his closing around Kurt's automatically.

Then Kurt was tugging him and Blaine fell into step beside him. When Blaine brought his attention back up, Kurt wasn't looking at him. He was glancing around at everyone else and Blaine knew instantly what Kurt was doing because he had similar reservations when he first arrived at Dalton.

True to its word, Dalton had welcomed him without a hint of taunting or even whispers behind his back. Still, in the beginning, he was reluctant to put that tolerance to the test by flaunting the fact that he was gay to anyone's face. After all, it was one thing for people to say they were okay with it, but that didn't mean they were ready to see two guys openly PDAing. But Blaine soon learned that he could talk about his interests or discuss gays rights, in fact, other students often initiated the topics. Blaine's confidence grew and he quickly found his place, even leadership roles despite only being a junior. He hoped it would be the same for Kurt.

For now Blaine tried unsuccessfully to hold back the smile as he watched Kurt test the waters. Kurt avidly watched the boys who passed them. Quite a few didn't seem to notice at all, those that did either didn't care or just gave little quizzical smiles. The biggest reaction came from a couple of Warblers whose mouths fell open and nudged each other and began whispering, but really no different than what he and Mercedes did when they discovered the latest hookup in New Directions.

When they got to Kurt's class, Blaine grinned at him. "Well, look at that, the sun didn't explode and the planet didn't fly off its axis."

Kurt rolled his eyes, feeling only a little silly, mostly he just grinned. He was much too happy at pulling off a favorite wish to feel embarrassed.

"Save me a seat at lunch?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded vigorously. He did a little spin as he entered the classroom and Blaine laughed and headed off for his class, riding his own high.


	5. Dress and Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this just after watching Prom Queen for the first time.

**_"Dress and Tie"_ **

_**every night i walked the streets**_  
__**never dreaming what could happen  
**__**sad and so lonely  
**__**i saw in the mirror my reflection  
**_**staring back at me  
**___**i thought, will i ever find what i need?**

__**but i'll wear that dress if you wear that tie**  
__**and baby we'll dance through the night**  
__**cuz no one's got what we've got going**  
__**happiness never held on to me**  
_**until you helped me see  
** _ __**that together we're just better off**

__**oh my heart's been tried**  
__**time and again**  
__**always thought that it was me but**  
__**i see now just how wrong i was**  
__**no, i haven't known you for a lifetime**  
__**but somehow i've never been more sure that you're for me**  
_**baby please  
** _ __**don't leave, just come and dance with me tonight**

__**but i'll wear that dress if you wear that tie**  
__**and baby we'll dance through the night**  
__**cuz no one's got what we've got going**  
__**happiness never held on to me**  
_**until you helped me see  
** _ __**that together we're just better off**

__**don't be cruel to me**  
_**oh, i've wanted more  
** _ __**and i've been wrong before**

**_so much learning to lose_ **  
**_but you're not a day too soon_ **  
**_so say you feel the same_ **  
**_and we'll never be lonely anymore_ **

**_but i'll wear that dress if you wear that tie_ **  
**_and baby we'll dance through the night_ **  
**_cuz no one's got what we've got going_ **  
**_happiness never held on to me_ **  
**_until you helped me see_ **  
**_that together we're just better off_ **

...

Blaine leaned against the door frame to Kurt's room. Kurt had changed out of his suit for prom and was now sitting at his vanity working on some finishing touches to his jacket.

"Hey," Blaine said quietly, paused a moment as if he might say something more then changed his mind. "I'm going to take off." Kurt didn't say anything at all. "I'll... talk to you later."

Just as Blaine turned to go, Kurt asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Blaine was so surprised that he repeated the question. "Am I mad at you?"

Kurt shrugged a shoulder. "You've always been there whenever anything bothered me." Every time Kurt had ever called or texted, needed some reassurance, Blaine had been right there. And he'd sort of expected - hoped - that Blaine would have followed him when he left the living room annoyed with the reception or rather the lack of reception for his prom suit. It had left him time to think. "I wasn't exactly very understanding for how difficult this must be for you. But, Blaine, remember when you told me... we can choose not to play the victim. You were right. You help me face the bullies... let me help you do the same."

Blaine looked at Kurt's face from across the room, a face that was becoming more and more dear to him, especially when it was so full of promise and conviction. He had almost been off the couch when Kurt stormed out, but he hadn't. He didn't like what he was feeling. He didn't like a lot of the feelings he was having since Kurt asked him to prom. And he wasn't sure he wanted to share them with Kurt.

Memories of his friend in the ER just because they had gone to a dance together were bad enough, the idea that it could be Kurt this time made Blaine physically sick. But he should have known that it was too much to hope that they could get through the evening without drawing too much attention to themselves, not with Kurt.

Blaine shouldered away from the door frame and went to stand next to the vanity. "You're right," he conceded. "I know it. It's... I've always known this was a sore spot, but it's... galling to realize just how deep it goes." He shook his head. "I hate that that one night has effected me this way."

Kurt reached out and took Blaine's hand. "We'll change that."

Blaine smiled down at Kurt.

"So you don't mind my suit?" Kurt asked. He tried to hide the frown when Blaine only answered with an "of course not." He dropped Blaine's hand and fussed over the buttons on his jacket's sleeve. He knew it shouldn't matter.  _Blaine Warbler, I'm going to rock your world,_  Rachel's drunken slurred voice came into his head. But he hadn't made so much as a ripple when he showed off his suit to him.

His entire body stiffened when he suddenly felt Blaine's mouth next to his ear and he whispered, " _I love it._ " His lips brushed his cheek as he pulled back. "I'll pick you up at six," he promised before he left.

Kurt looked down, his clenched hands had crushed the sleeve into a million little wrinkles. And he didn't care!

...

Blaine stood before Kurt in his classic tuxedo - and all his sigh-worthy gorgeousness - and pinned the pink carnation to Kurt's jacket lapel, its twin decorating his own. There was a heat in his eyes when he said, "You look..."

Kurt's heart caught in his throat when he thought Blaine was leaning forward.

"Oh! You boys look so dashing!" Carole gushed. "I've got to get pictures."

Kurt loved Carole but couldn't she have just one minute longer?

...

Blaine pulled into the Hummel driveway and turned off the engine. Kurt's heart was racing. Should he make a move or would Blaine? Then the car's interior light came on, Blaine had opened his door and he was getting out. Just like that his heart sank.

Maybe Blaine intended to kiss him goodnight at the door. He tried not to be disappointed but what kind of kiss would that be when his parents might open the door at any moment?

Blaine smiled at him when he opened his door for him. "Very gentlemanly," Kurt complimented.

But as soon as the door was shut, Blaine crowded Kurt up against the car. "Not gentlemanly at all," he contradicted just before his lips found Kurt's. Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's neck.

"It's gone," Blaine spoke when they parted.

Staring into honey-hazel eyes, Kurt wondered, was he expected to still know English? "What?"

"The lump, it's gone," Blaine explained. He touched Kurt's cheek. "You're amazing. You refuse to let anyone put you down, you just turn it into a moment to shine."

Normally never at a loss for words, Kurt couldn't think of anything to say to that so he just kissed him. Within moments, though, the kiss was turning into something more and they pulled back in nervous laughter.

"Is it possible to die of a heart attack at seventeen?" Kurt was flying, breathless, shy and a thousand other things all at once.

Blaine gave a shaky laugh but looked like he was about to reach for him again but closed his eyes to get himself back together again. "I suppose your parents are waiting up."

"Probably," Kurt agreed.

With extremely flattering reluctance, Blaine stepped back. Kurt took his arm for a little extra steadiness and they walked - slowly - to the front door.

But as Kurt reached for the doorknob, Blaine's hand turned Kurt's face back to him for one last kiss. When Kurt finally turned the knob, he was leaning heavily against the door while opening it and sort of stumbled his way inside.

"Good night," Blaine smiled at him. "Night," he smiled back.

"Night," Blaine repeated.

This went on for three-four more times before Burt called out, "Good Night, Blaine!"

Breaking the spell, Blaine blushed slightly. "Oh, ah, good night, Mr. Hummel."

"Night," Kurt said again.

"Night."

Carole smothered laughter behind her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song "Dress & Tie" is from Charlene Kaye and Darren Criss because it's an adorable song. (www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eSpojJiXiE)


	6. Under the Blazer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this after seeing the first OUT magazine photos (I had only recent joined tumblr after start watching Glee so missed the whole sex riot - darn it). Naturally I died and then I wrote this. It's all fluff, I didn't have the nerve to write smut... yet.

 

"Haters," Kurt defended, "you can't stand that Miss J-Lo is a goddess, god-dess."

"A goddess that can't keep a man," Lauren Zizes sniped.

"Oooo!" Brittany put up hand to her mouth pretending shock.

"Come on," Rachel prodded the group on. "We promised the boys we'd met them at the basketball court."

Kurt and the girls made their way down to the courts. The boys were playing a game of shirts vs skins.

"Is that - Blaine?" Tina gasped.

Kurt turned to see what Tina was gawking about. There among the cluster of guys under one of the hoops was indeed Blaine - with his shirt off. He had the ball and did a spin move that brought his stunningly chiseled chest into full view. There was an tantalizing amount of hair that arrowed downward. Suddenly all the oxygen disappeared and Kurt couldn't breathe.

" _That's_  what's under the blazer? !"

"Oh my God, I kissed that," Rachel blurted out.

Quinn's eyebrows rose up like she was considering something new.

In an instant, Kurt rounded on the girls, pointing an accusing finger at all of them. "All you boyfriend-stealing hags back off! He's gay and he's mine!"

Outraged, the girls protested loudly.

"Do you even know what to do with all that?" Santana demanded.

"I will cut you," Kurt threatened.

"Okay, everybody lay off Kurt," Mercedes intervened again before this could turn into a diva smack-down.

...

With the game over, the guys went to the side of the court to retrieve their belongings. Finn bent over and one motion scooped up Blaine's shirt and tossed it at him. "Here, you better put this on," he advised, "before Kurt passes out."

The other guys laughed, Puck even giving him a playful shove on the shoulder. It had been gratifying how the guys of New Directions had accepted him, but nothing quite like the feeling of seeing Kurt stare at him from across the court like he was getting a sneak peek at the new Alexander McQueen collection. His insides clenched and he could feel heat building on his cheeks.

...

"If he tried out for the team, I would be dating a football player," Kurt whispered reverently, dreaming of the possibilities. "If the Cheerio's were back and I was on the squad,  _I_  would be a cheerleader dating a football player!"

Mercedes saw Kurt staring at Blaine the way she used to stare at tots. "Kurt, are we going to have to slushie you?"


	7. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine says goodbye to Dalton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 had not yet begun when I wrote this and the next chapter. I felt Blaine would, of course, want to be Kurt but would still have mixed feelings about leaving Dalton and need some kind of resolution. And it would be good to see who he turned to when troubled. This one is a personal favorite.

 

"And with that, gentlemen, we conclude our last meeting of the year," Wes pronounced and brought the gavel down for the last time. With the Warbler banner behind them, the three council members stood from behind their table. "Thad, David and I want to say that it has been a privilege to have led you in council and we wish you all the best next year."

The Warblers were on their feet, applauding their graduating leaders. They all came together to say their congratulations and goodbyes and share their plans for the summer. After making his congratulations, Blaine drifted away from the group and eventually slipped from the room. He just couldn't share his brothers' good cheer and that bothered him.

...

Later that evening, having packed all his belongings, checked the closet and drawers three times, and still unable to quiet his mind enough to sleep, Blaine made his way through the dim, empty hallways to the double doors of the music room. He stepped inside the darken room and looked around, feeling all the memories, they brought both a fond smile and a sharp heartache.

"One last farewell?" a voice in the dark asked quietly.

Blaine spun around, barely distinguishing a movement then a lamp near an armchair switched on. It was Wes.

Clearly he had been sitting here for some time. He stood and ruefully glanced down at the blazer that he still wore even though with school officially over it was no longer required. "I'm finding it a little hard to say goodbye," he admitted.

Blaine felt a twinge of guilt, he had already packed his uniform away. He tried to deflect the feeling with a change of subject. "Rhodes scholarship!"

"Oxford, here I come," Wes beamed with pride. "Do you suppose they have a glee club?"

"If they're at all civilized..." Blaine joked and they shared a laugh.

Wes took a deep breath and looked around again as if he could memorize the moment. "At least, I have the satisfaction of leaving the Warblers better than when I found it. Maybe the best thing to be able say after serving on council..." Wes turned to look at Blaine, "...and the best advice to give to one who will."

Blaine's eyes slid away from Wes' as guilt flared again. "I..." he shook his head, "I don't know about that..."

"I hope that's not false modesty. I think we both know there's little doubt you'll be voted to the council next year." Wes watched the younger man struggle with his feelings. He suspected what was at the heart of it. "You miss him," he said simply.

Blaine gave Wes a grateful look for understanding. "I thought it would be enough, seeing him after school and weekends, but..."

"You're thinking of transferring!" Wes suddenly realized.

"The Warblers have done so much for me, Dalton has been - like a home," Blaine gave voice to his turmoil.

Wes was silent for a moment while he tried to reconcile this turn of events. "Blaine, I won't lie, I felt better about leaving knowing the Warblers would be in good hands." But that just increased Blaine's sense of guilt. He didn't need a friend giving him grief right now, Wes saw, he needed guidance and if it was one thing Dalton taught its seniors, it was to provide leadership to its junior members. He considered what to tell him that would help him now. "None of us are meant to stay here forever. The whole purpose of this place is to prepare us to leave, to teach us how to be the best of who we are and take that out into the world."

Blaine nodded as he took that in, but he still couldn't help feeling like he was somehow betraying everyone. "The Warblers have given me... everything, a place to belong. I found myself here, found my voice... I feel like I should at least give back as much as I've gotten."

"Blaine, the Warblers have existed for over hundred years, I think the sun will manage to rise and set without you."

Blaine blinked at the slap. "Okay, ouch."

Both young men laughed, but then Wes came over and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "You've already given back to us. There were quite a few reservations about promoting you up the ranks so quickly and building the group around you - me especially," Wes confessed. "There was concern that it would ruin the group to highlight a single member and become overly reliant on that one person, but you brought a new dynamism that the Warblers were sorely missing. We were always excellent vocalists but we were in danger of being buried along with the traditions we so dearly love. You gave us new life... Kurt, too."

Wes let his hand drop. "I think that will continue whether you stay or go. Either way, I'm proud to have sung with you... Warbler Blaine."

Blaine grimaced at the appellation. He searched for a way to express his gratitude, but Wes cut in, "Oh, come on and let's just do the man-hug already."

Laughing out loud at that, Blaine took Wes' hand and they leaned in at the shoulders, clapping each other on the back.

"Well," Wes said as they separated. "I am off to chase my dream." He gave Blaine a grin just before walking out the door. "I trust you will be doing the same."

Blaine smiled as his friend and mentor departed, feeling much better about the choice he was about to make.


	8. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine joins New Directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 hadn't aired yet and this was my speculation of Blaine's first day.

 

"Welcome back, everybody," Will Schuester greeted the class as they took their seats. "I'm happy to be able to start off our first day back with a new member audition."

The kids all looked at each other in surprise.

"Wait," Artie said, "we got someone to join and we didn't even have to beg and grovel or generally humiliate ourselves to the student body first?"

"Yeah, what universe are we in?" Mercedes agreed.

"One where good things are going to happen," Mr. Schuester tried to energize the group to which they rolled their eyes and made various under-the-breath comments. "That's the spirit. So maybe, you'd like to welcome the new student who, I think, is going to be a great new addition."

Mr. Shu walked over to the door and gestured for the student waiting outside. The handsome dark-haired boy who walked in brought an immediate reaction from everyone and a sharp-pitched cry from Kurt in particular.

"Hold up, aren't you at the wrong school?" Puck accused.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried and he was out of his chair in a blur and next to Blaine. Kurt hit him square in the chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Blaine laughed, "It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I had. It was worth it just for the look on your face."

Kurt hit him again but with much less force, grinning from ear to ear.

"Whoa," Finn exclaimed, "you mean - are you transferring here?"

"Yeah," Blaine answered. "My, ah, future isn't at Dalton anymore." Kurt kept grinning.

"Oh, we are so winning nationals this year," Tina announced.

"Don't you think we should hear him sing?" Rachel demanded.

"We've heard him sing," Quinn answered. "He's great."

"It's supposed to be an audition," Rachel reminded them.

"Shut up," Puck shot back.

"Hey," Mr. Shu began.

"No, it's okay, I've prepared a song," Blaine offered as a peace-offering, both amused and surprised at the rancorous atmosphere here at McKinley.

"Great, let's hear it," Mr. Shu gestured for Kurt to follow him to the chairs, but Kurt parked himself in the curve of the piano while Blaine took a seat at the keys.

"I was really inspired by the original songs you guys did last year, so this is called,  _Not Alone_."

__**I've been alone**  
__**surrounded by darkness**  
__**I've seen how heartless**  
__**the world can be**  
__**And I've seen you crying,**  
__**you felt like its hopeless**  
_**I'll always do my best,  
** _ __**to make you see**

__**baby, you're not alone,**  
__**cuz you're here with me**  
__**and nothing's gonna bring us down**  
__**cuz nothing can keep me from loving you**  
__**and you know it's true,**  
__**it don't matter what'll come to be**  
_**our love is all we need  
** _ __**to make it through**

__**now I know it ain't easy,**  
__**but it ain't hard trying**  
__**every time I see you smiling**  
_**and I feel you so close to me  
** _ __**and you tell me**

__**baby, you're not alone**  
__**cuz you're here with me**  
__**and nothing's ever gonna take us down,**  
__**cuz nothing can keep me from loving you**  
__**and you know it's true,**  
__**it don't matter what'll come to be**  
_**our love is all we need  
** _ __**to make it through**

__**Oh, cuz you're here with me,**  
__**and nothing's ever gonna bring us down**  
__**cuz nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from loving you**  
__**and you know it's true,**  
__**it don't matter what'll come to be**  
__**you know our love is all we need**  
_**our love is all we need  
** _ __**to make it through**

Kurt applauded wildly, too choked up to speak. Blaine had written a song just for him.  _Hah! Suck on that, Jeremiah_ , he thought privately.

"That's terrific," Mr. Shu clapped. "We've got another songwriter."

There were mixed applause around the room, some enthusiastic but others were reconsidering whether or not this was good news if the two of them were going to sing dopey love songs to each other all year long.

Blaine stood and addressed the group, "I hope I can make a valuable contribution to New Directions."

"Yeah, honey, that's great" Kurt agreed, taking his hand and then in dramatic stage-whisper he said, "Watch out, Rachel Berry, there's a new power couple in town."

Rachel's mouth fell open. She glared first at Mr. Schuester and then at Finn who was at a loss at what she expected him to do.

Kurt pulled Blaine back to his seat, drawing a second chair right up to his. Never releasing Blaine's hand, he drew his arm around his shoulders and leaned back against him. No more having to watch other couples snuggle in class while he had to eat his heart out. Kurt sighed happily. "This is going to the best year ever."

Blaine chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I used as a Darren Criss song "Not Alone". I still kind of wish Kurt tried to challenge Rachel for glee power couple (while Finn and Blaine sneak off to play video games to stay out of the crossfire)


	9. To Gel or Not To Gel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt washes Blaine's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember what sparked this. I'm pretty sure Season 3 started by this time so I was probably missing Blaine's Season 2 hair.

Burt shuffled through the letters he'd pulled out of the mailbox as he came in. Bill, junk mail, junk mail, junk mail...

When he trudged up the stairs, he could hear someone in the upstairs bathroom. More than one he realized as he proceeded down the hall to the master bedroom.

"You're getting water in my ear." That was Blaine's voice complaining.

"Well, hold still," Kurt admonished.

Burt frowned slightly. What were those two up to now? Burt paused at the bathroom's open door and was taken aback. "What the hell are you doing?"

Blaine was sitting in a chair they'd dragged in there with his head leaning back over the sink. Kurt was standing over him with his hands in Blaine's hair lathering up a fair amount of shampoo.

Kurt looked up in surprise at his father's sudden appearance. Blaine tried to look over but Kurt held his head still, giving him a threatening look.

"I'm washing Blaine's hair," Kurt answered his father as if that ought to be obvious.

"Why?" As soon as the question was out of his mouth he knew he'd probably regret asking.

"Because..." and this too sounded as if it should be obvious, "when I run my fingers through his hair-"

"Never mind, I don't want to know!" Burt shook his head and moved on. He would have admonished them about not leaving a mess in there but Kurt would never.

Blaine laughed as Burt departed and then shook his head only to have Kurt's hands clamped down again with another scolding. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this."

"Don't be such a baby, this isn't hurting you," Kurt shot back and began working the shampoo thoroughly into his dark hair.

No, it wasn't hurting, in fact, it felt pretty good having Kurt's fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp. It was making him think of the day they would graduate and head off for New York and get a place of their own. Then they would have hundreds of moments like this.

Warm water poured over Blaine's hair and Kurt was rinsing the suds out. Blaine grumbled about a kink in his neck as Kurt began the whole process over with conditioner but stopped when Kurt promised to rub his neck afterward.

In another couple of minutes Kurt finished the last rinsing and was squeezing out the excess water. "Okay," he said, giving Blaine permission to sit up.

Kurt wrapped a towel around his wet hair, waiting patiently while Blaine tilted his first one way then the other, stretching out the cramped muscles. "There, that wasn't so bad."

"It would have been easier in the shower," Blaine's voice was suggestive.

Kurt fought not to respond. Blaine said things like that because he liked to make him blush. He refused to let images fill his head but when he thought of Blaine thinking of that, his cheeks burned. Blaine laughed triumphantly and Kurt jerked the towel down over his face.

He gasped when Blaine's arm snagged around his waist and pulled him down onto his lap. He squirmed in protest but didn't really try to extricate himself.

"Well, are you going to towel dry me?" Blaine demanded from beneath the towel. Kurt put his hand over Blaine's face to muffled laughter before he obligingly began to rub his hair.

When he finally pulled the towel away, Blaine's hair was a wild mess. Kurt combed his fingers through the black hair trying to bring it back into some semblance of order. "You weren't kidding," he said.

Blaine's expression said 'I told you'. Despite still being damp, locks of hair curved into a riot of little curls. When Kurt complained about the gel every time he ran his fingers through his hair, Blaine told him it was the only thing that keep his hair from being a mess.

"So, now you see," Blaine said. Kurt leaned back to get a full view of him. "What's the verdict?" Blaine asked ruefully.

"Well," Kurt considered the matter thoughtfully. "You  _are_  adorably scruffy." But it was clear that this was warring with Kurt's high sense of fashion. Blaine didn't have any doubt which would win out in the end.

"Of course, the real reason for doing this..." Kurt attempted to be suggestive before lowering his mouth to Blaine's. He threaded his fingers into Blaine's hair, loving the clean, damp feel of it, almost as much as he loved the feel of his lips.

Blaine's hands came up Kurt's back to his shoulders to pull him closer and Kurt forgot that there was another reason for kissing Blaine except to kiss him. When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. Even several months into their relationship, the thrill had yet to wear off. If anything, it was growing sharper. More and more, those things that couples did together that so embarrassed Kurt was seeming less so... as long as it was with Blaine.

"Where did you get this?" Blaine asked idly tracing the small scar on Kurt's neck with a finger.

"I had surgery when I was eight," he explained and drew in a sharp breath when he felt Blaine placed a kiss there. His fingers clutched at the towel draped around Blaine's shoulders when he didn't stop there. Just when he thought he might lose his mind, he reluctantly pushed at Blaine. "My father's down the hall!"

Blaine pouted a bit but stopped. "So, are you going to leave me this way or are you going to gel me up?"

Kurt whapped him with the towel, trying to fight off another blush, while he laughed. This time Kurt tried to get up from his lap only to be pulled back again. Kurt's giggle went up into a high octave. "Blaine!"

Down the hall, the door to the master bedroom shut tight against the laughter emanating from the bathroom.


	10. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine confronts Karofsky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word about Karofsky appearing in Season 3 was out and I just knew where they were going with it and I wasn't happy about it and this drabble was pretty much me saying "go away". Don't even get me started about Season 6. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad Karofsky turned around as a character but beyond that... go away.

 

_**Dance** _

__**Back door cracked  
** __**We don't need a key  
** __**We get in for free  
** __**No VIP sleaze  
** __**Drink that kool-aid  
** __**Follow my lead  
** __**Now you're one of us  
** __**You're coming with me  
** __**It's time to kill the lights  
** _**and shut the DJ down  
** _ __**This place about to...**

__**Tonight we're taking over,  
** __**no one's getting out  
** __**This place about to blow  
** _**Blow  
** _ __**This place about to...**

__**Now what (what)  
** __**We're taking control  
** __**We get what we want  
** __**We do what you don't  
** __**Dirt and glitter cover the floor  
** __**We're pretty and sick  
** __**We're young and we're bored  
** __**It's time to lose your mind  
** _**and let the crazy out  
** _ __**This place about to...**

__**Tonight we're taking names  
** __**'cause we don't mess around  
** _**This place about to blow  
** _ __**Blow**

__**Go-go-go-go insane  
** __**Go insane  
** __**Throw some glitter  
** __**Make it rain on 'em  
** _**Let me see them hands  
** _ __**Let me, let me see them hands**

__**We're taking over (Blow)  
** __**Get used to it (Blow)  
** _**This place about to blow  
** _ __**Blow**

Adrenaline still pumping through him from their dance number, Kurt was all smiles and hyper-motion next to Blaine as New Directions congratulated themselves on the beginning of a new year.

With both of them together again in the same school, Kurt had never been happier and his mood was infectious. Blaine couldn't be down about anything, not even the blatant lack of enthusiasm of the student body for glee club. There had hardly been a reaction from the other kids in the courtyard. It didn't even phase Kurt's jubilant mood and so Blaine didn't let it bother him either.

He was smiling as Kurt joyfully discussed the upcoming competition season. They were slowly making their way through the courtyard back to the school. Blaine didn't know what drew his eyes over to Karofsky who was off to the side, his hands shoved into his letterman's jacket, but he knew what kept him watching him.

It was the look in his eye. He was staring at Kurt, but this time it wasn't the hate-filled animosity of the past. It was something else... it was something more.

Blaine's reaction was instant and instinctive. His thick eyebrows pulled together into a frown and he fought the impulse to move to Kurt's other side, putting himself between Kurt and Karofsky.

At that moment, Dave looked up and their eyes locked. Blaine glared at the hulking football player and pointedly put a possessive arm around Kurt.

Kurt paused talking long enough to look questioningly at Blaine but just smiled at him. Blaine forced himself to smile back like nothing was wrong.

...

Alone in the locker room, Karofsky shut his locker when he was shoved from behind. He whirled around to find himself confronted by the new glee boy. Some of the old belligerence came to the forefront like an old habit hard to break.

"You stay away from him!" Blaine threatened.

"What th- -"

"Kurt! I saw how you were looking at him." Blaine sliced through any denial the other boy was going to make. He wasn't wrong about this. He saw the longing as Dave's eyes were glued to Kurt and Blaine couldn't forget that he had once kissed Kurt - that all that anger he had directed at Kurt had really been covering up a very different feeling. "He thinks you've changed - -"

"Maybe I have," Dave said quietly, surprising both of them into silence. The two young men stared at each other, suddenly uncertain what to say to the other.

Finally, Blaine said, "I don't care." Karofsky looked like he was going to speak but Blaine cut him off. "Whatever! You don't have the right to put anything more onto Kurt. You have done enough to him already. Work out your feelings your own way, but don't put them on him. Kurt is honest and brave, everything you're not... You don't deserve him."

Blaine pinned him with a last look to drive that point home before stepping back and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Ke$ha's "Blow"


	11. Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine trying to talk to his father about transferring to McKinley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on the relationship between Blaine and his father. I had some vague idea about continuing this and bring Kurt and particularly Burt into it because Burt would be able to confront Blaine's father in a way Blaine couldn't. But I never wrote anything further. The notes at the end of the chapter are pretty much the original notes when I wrote this. This one is another personal favorite.

 

Blaine knocked on the open door of his father's home office and waited. His father was on the phone, he glanced over at Blaine and gestured for him to enter. Blaine walked in. There was a chair near the desk he could have sat in but for this conversation he wanted to stand.

He got much of his looks from his father, his build, his coloring, his dark hair - well, not the curls, that he got from his mother. Not that they were much in evidence with his hair cut short, like his father's, even so he had to use quite a bit of product to keep it straight. Even his lack of height came from his father, although it never stopped him from having a commanding presence, at least not in Blaine's mind.

His father paced slowly behind his desk, in his suit and tie as usual even at home, though the blazer was draped over the back of his chair.

While his father continued his business call, Blaine's eyes shifted around the room, neat and organized, everything in its place. A set of shelves along one wall. One shelf was dedicated to an album collection with a record player below it. There were lots of memories of hearing Dizzy Gillespie and Ornette Coleman on that record player that he had been strictly forbidden to touch as a child.

Blaine had scoured the used record shops to find an album of Herbie Hancock's  _Takin' Off_  to give him on his birthday. It was on the end of the shelf, still in the shrink-wrap, never opened.

"Blaine."

Startled, he realized that his father had finished his call and was speaking to him now.

"I need to talk to you about something. I can come back later if this is a bad time," Blaine started. This was a little routine they always did. There was never a time when Blaine's father wasn't busy even when he was relaxing.

"No, of course not, I always have time for you," Blaine's father answered on cue.

Blaine forced a smile that didn't last. "I've been thinking about leaving Dalton."

Now his father was paying attention. "Excuse me?"

"I want to transfer back to public school," Blaine reiterated. "I was thinking of McKinley High, they have a music and arts program there."

"Better than the one at Dalton? Has something happened with the Warblers?"

"Nothing's happened." Blaine stopped. He'd spent the last couple of weeks trying to think of an argument that his father would accept and finally had to admit there wasn't one. He drew a bracing breath and said straight out, "I've met someone... someone I care about. His name is Kurt Hummel. He goes to McKinley and I want to be with him."

A dead silence hung in the air between them. There was no trace of a reaction in his father's face just a level stare as if he was waiting for his son to tell him that he was just kidding.

"You want to leave a top-rated school to go to public school for... someone you met?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine held his ground.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, that's out of the question." He held up a hand to forestall his son's protests. "Do you have an idea how much money your mother and I have spent to send you to Dalton?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Now we've never begrudged that money because Dalton would get you into any university of your choice."

"I don't want to go to any of those universities," Blaine answered. He might as well dump all the bad news at once and get it over with. "I want to sing. I want to perform."

His father turned away from him, rubbing his chin. Blaine knew that it was far more likely that he was thinking of how to deal with his son than actually consider accepting anything he just told him.

"You know what happened the last time you were at a public school..."

"Which is the other reason why I want to go back," Blaine said. "I want to face what I ran away from."

There was a brief flicker of emotion in his father's eyes, Blaine's pulse jumped at just the hope that it might be pride.

"Blaine..." his father cajoled his son, "as commendable a sentiment as that is, it's no protection against further..." he started to say one word then edited himself, "...incidents."

"Going back doesn't mean that it will be the same as before," Blaine persisted, keeping his cool even though he could feel his frustration rise. His father would not be moved by emotion. No, he would use it as an excuse not to take anything he said seriously.

"You can't know that."

"I do, because I already went back. The dance I told you I was going to... it was at McKinley." There he had said it. Blaine just confessed to a lie he told. Well, not exactly a lie, he said he was going to a dance, he hadn't said where, he knew his father would assume that it was at Dalton. "I didn't tell you because I knew what you would say."

"I think I deserve better than that from you, Blaine." His father's voice didn't register anger, just disapproval. "When have I not supported you in the things you've wanted?"

_Right now,_  Blaine answered silently,  _and every time you can't find the time to come to even one of my performances._  His inner frustration ratcheting up another notch, but through sheer determination, he spoke calmly and evenly. "Then, please, trust me now. Trust me that I know what I'm doing and that if I don't do this now, I will regret it for the rest of my life."

"Don't be melodramatic," his father chastised. "I think the real reason is this boy."

"Kurt," Blaine emphasized his name, "and he  _is_  the reason. He is unbelievably brave, he went back to his school to confront the very people who ran him out of there. At that dance where they made him the butt of their practical joke, he confronted them all and he changed them. They cheered him and we danced together, we danced with everyone else. You should have seen it."  _You should have been there_ , was what he thought but glossed by that. "If I do any less," he shook his head, trying to think of how to make his father understand, "somehow, my life will be a lie."

His father didn't say anything for a moment. Finally he reasoned, "I can see you have strong feelings - -"

"Don't!" Blaine finally erupted in anger. "Don't dismiss what I just said!"

His father stiffened at the rebuke and returned one of his own. "Don't take that tone of voice with me. If you can't make your point with reason, don't think you can make by shouting. Adults work things out by talking."

Blaine turned away straining to regain his calm, his eyes came back to the shelf of albums. He marched over and took out the record that had been his gift to his father. "But we don't talk. We have polite conversations and above all we keep everything all nicely wrapped up."

He tore the plastic-wrap from the album and took out the record and placed on the player. "Just like you never  _really_  listen to what I say." When his father was going to argue, Blaine spoke over him, "LISTEN!" He pointed at the record, shaking with the emotions that wouldn't be held in check. Even his voice shook a little when he spoke, " _Watermelon Man_."

Just as the piano and drums began to play, Blaine walked out of the room.

…

When Blaine came down for dinner, he could hear his father setting out the plates. He went into the kitchen got the silverware. His father only glanced at him when he entered. As he placed out the knives and forks, Blaine spoke, "I'm sorry if I was disrespectful. I let my emotions get the better of me, but this is important to me."

"I can see that," his father answered. "But you must see that I cannot like you leaving an academically superior school and just because I don't agree with you does not mean that I am not listening."

Blaine let his eyes lower to the ground. He should have guessed that his father would misunderstand what he had meant. Was it deliberate, was what he didn't know. Was it worth arguing about?

"However, because this is so important to you, I have given this a great deal of thought. I respect your wish to face the obstacles in your life."

Blaine's heart beat faster, he pressed, "Then you'll let me transfer?"

"Yes."

A swell of emotions flooded him, relief being one of them. He really thought this was going to be a bigger fight. Maybe his father really did respect his choice and that made him feel ridiculously happy.

"I'll have to speak to your mother, of course," he said. "But maybe keeping you sheltered wasn't the best preparation for what's out in the world. Maybe this might just be the thing to make a man out of you."

And suddenly all that good feeling ebbed away while Blaine stared dumbfounded as his father turned and headed for the kitchen. Was he actually hoping that having to face all the prejudice out there would make him change his mind? He still regarded his being gay as a choice.

_Let it go_ , he told himself.  _You're getting what you want. You get to be with Kurt_. He summoned up Kurt's face in his mind and let that sense of happiness push the resentment and disappointment and everything else away. Now the only question was, tell Kurt right away or surprise him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Watermelon Man by Herbie Hancock (www.youtube.com/watch?v=4z8Rt4nvd-I)
> 
> I based their relationship on a scene from Season 2 "Sexuality" where Blaine tells Burt that his father taught him about cars in the hopes that it would turn him straight. So I'm thinking that on the surface he and his father seem to have a great relationship but under the surface, it's entirely different. And despite that fact they are both very articulate, they are actually terrible at talking to each other.
> 
> Blaine sees right through the hypocrisy and despite the fact that it bothers him, he's never really confronted his father about it. But I'd like to think that Kurt is changing that. He so admires Kurt's honesty and courage in confronting these things in his own life that it's making him want to do the same.


	12. I Felt Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during "Never Been Kissed" right after the guys shoot down Kurt's idea and just before he goes to spy on the Warblers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated about including this and the next chapter. I have mixed feelings about them. It's more angst and about how Kurt turns to the stage to work out his feelings good and bad; it's where he belongs, his refuge against the world. And when he loses that connection to it, he really feels lost.

"Dude, why don't you make yourself useful and go put some rat poison in those old folks' Jell-O or visit the Garglers," Puck snapped.

"The Warblers," Kurt corrected.

"Whatever. See what they're up to. And you can wear all the feathers you want. You'll blend right in."

A smoldering kind of anger budded and Kurt pulled it up before him and retreated behind it. It used to be snide, cutting little remarks that he used to hide rejection, but not lately. His eyes slid over to Finn who was looking distinctly uncomfortable... and silent.

"Fine." Kurt gathered his posters and stormed out of the room. He marched away from the room but voices hounded - Finn telling him, begging him, to stay away from Sam because apparently standing next to him would ruin his life - his father agreeing with him. Mr. Shu...

_I think it's getting to you. Usually this stuff rolls right off you're back, but lately you've been belligerent, angry, pushing people away._

Kurt was in the auditorium without ever making a conscious decision to go there. He flung his presentation posters into the seats and ran down the aisle and up onto the stage.

YES, I'M ANGRY! I've got a right to be angry! Kurt tried to whip up the emotion and swirl it around him like a cape but there was no heat behind it. It left him on stage with no costume, no makeup. He mentally searched for a song that would remind him why none of this mattered.

In two years, he'd be out of here, out of this school, out of this town to where he belonged - on Broadway - where no one would tell him he was too flamboyant, too loud, too dramatic because he'd be home at last. He had a star burning inside of him too bright for this piddly town and one day he'd let it shine on 42nd Street and all these little hurts would only be fuel for his performances!

Knowing that had carried him through all the degrading insults and slushies but where was that fire now? It was slipping away from him... where was the music?

_**Starting now it's gonna be my turn.  
** _ _**Gangway, world, get off my runway** _

_Nothing._  Panic was rising up, choking off his throat, and he paced restlessly. It was another song emerging...

Kurt opened his mouth and let the voice - that he was so often ridiculed for - flow out:

__**every day for a week we would try to feel the motion  
** __**feel the motion, down the hill  
** __**every day for a week we would try to hear the wind rush  
** __**hear the wind rush, feel the chill  
** _**and I dug right down to the bottom of my soul to see what I had inside  
** _ __**yes, I dug right down to the bottom of my soul and I tried, I tried**

It was easy to find the mocking tone to color the next verses...

_**and everybody is going "whoosh, whoosh...  
** _ _**I feel the snow... I feel the cold... I feel the air."** _

but it left him as he sang on...

__**and Mr. Karp turns to me and he says,  
** __**"okay, Morales, what did you feel?"  
** __**and I said... "nothing, I feel nothing"  
** __**and he says "nothing could get a girl transferred"  
** _**they all felt something, but I felt nothing,  
** _ __**except the feeling that this bullsh... was...**

Kurt's voice faded away altogether. His hands came up to his head and he paced again, trying to find the heart of the song, anger, something. Try again, try again...

__**second week, more advanced, and we had to be a table  
** __**be a sports car... ice-cream cone  
** __**Mr. Karp, he would say, "very good, except Morales  
** __**try, Morales, all alone"  
** __**and I dug right down to the bottom of my soul  
** __**to see how an ice cream felt  
** _**yes, I dug right down to the bottom of my soul  
** _ __**and I tried to melt**

Voices in his head - Puck:  _you can wear all the feathers you want._  - Santana:  _Hold up, like a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head._

_**the kids yelled, "nothing" they called me "nothing"  
** _ _**and Karp allowed it, which really makes me burn** _

Kurt forced the last word but the only emotion he heard was his own fear. He opened mouth to keep going but nothing came out. The words just played in his head...

_they were so helpful. they called me "hopeless"_  
_until I really didn't know where to turn  
_ _and Karp kept saying, "Morales, I think you should transfer to girl's high,_

Puck:  _you'll blend right in._

Kurt dropped to his knees in the only church he worshiped in, the stage, to sing about praying to a God he didn't believe in.

__**went to church, praying Santa Maria, send me guidance  
** __**send me guidance, on my knees  
** __**went to church, praying Santa Maria, help me feel it  
** __**help me feel it, pretty please  
** __**and a voice from down at the bottom of my soul  
** __**came up to the top of my head  
** _**and the voice from down at the bottom of my soul  
** _ __**here is what it said:**

Kurt searched for breath.  _Fight back, tell them off, tell them all off!_  What do I care what you say, you'll be cleaning my septic tank one day.

_**this man is nothing! this school is nothing... this town is nothing** _

Kurt just stared ahead and spoke more than sang the last.

__**six months later I heard Karp had died  
** __**and I dug way down to the bottom of my soul...  
** _**and cried...  
** _ __**'cause I felt...**

His voice faded into a whisper, "nothing."

He squeezed his eyes tight against the tears.

…

Just yesterday, Kurt had been lost and alone and now, one day later, he had stepped into his own dream come true. A whole school full of boys – well-dressed, well-mannered boys – who loved glee club as much as he did. And best of all, here was their lead-singer, who looked like he stepped out of the silver screen, who had taken him by the hand and swept him through the elegant halls, and sang like he was singing directly to him.

Even though the song ended, the music was back and Kurt applauded wildly. He had just met the man of his dreams!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music is from Chorus Line


	13. Not Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during "I'm a Unicorn" just after Kurt bombs his audition for Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my least favorite. It's trite but it's kind of connected to the last chapter in that the stage is very important to Kurt. It's the place where he is most free to be himself, express him and his dreams of being on stage is his future, but when he suddenly confronted with the reality that he doesn't fit the typical roles it really throws him.

"Go away," Kurt mumbled. "I don't want to be cheered up. Just let me sit here."

Blaine could only see Kurt's legs sticking out on the other side of the props chest, but he could tell by the waiver in his voice that he had been crying. Rachel had 911'd him after the disastrous audition. He decided to give Kurt his space and stay on his side of the chest. So he folded his arms on the chest and hoped that just being nearby would give Kurt some comfort.

But when nearly ten minutes went by without a word, Blaine finally ventured, "I know how important this is to you, but don't let one audition get you down –"

"It's not the audition," Kurt said miserably.

"You'll get into NYADA."

"That's not it, either."

Blaine moved over to sit against the adjacent side. He leaned his head back against the box, turning to look in Kurt's direction. "Then what?" he asked quietly.

Kurt was both annoyed and pleased at Blaine's gentle but relentless persistence. He wouldn't let him mope and feel sorry for himself. He didn't want to tell Blaine what was really upsetting him, he didn't want to admit it to himself.

He closed his eyes. "It never mattered to me how much I didn't fit in here because I never belonged here. I belonged on Broadway. There it's not crazy to love show tunes or sing loud or high. And nobody will complain about how I dress – they practically invented gay. But how can I be in musical theater when I'm wrong for all the parts. And if I'm not right there, then there's nowhere that I am –!"

Kurt stopped on a gasp because Blaine was suddenly before him, taking his face between his hands and he looked mad.

"You are not wrong!" Blaine told him. "Maybe you don't fit Tony the way he has always been played – maybe you have to show them the way he could be when  _you_  play him. Make them see what they've been missing because they've only seen him one way.

"That's what you do, Kurt. You refuse to change yourself to fit the rest of the world. You insist the rest of the world change to fit you. You told me that they wouldn't let you sing  _Defying Gravity_  because it was a girl's song, but you didn't accept that and you sang it! You are  _not_  wrong. You are unbelievably right!"

Kurt stared up at Blaine, stunned. His heart swelled at having someone other than his father champion him this way, someone who loved him for himself, drama and all. "God, Blaine –" he choked, "you might be the best boyfriend ever."

Blaine smiled at him. "Remember that when one day you're really mad at me."

Kurt chuckled and wiped his wet cheeks. "Alright, one get-out-of-jail-free-card."

"Just one? That should be worth at least three."

Kurt grinned mischievously. "Two – if you kiss me."

Blaine pulled back a little. "Now it just feels cheap."

Kurt's hand came up and around Blaine's neck and pulled him to him. Blaine smiled against his lips before forgetting everything else.


	14. One Hand, One Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written before "The First Time" aired and this was my fanciful take on how that might happen.

"Come on, let's run lines," Kurt offered, taking Blaine's hand and led him toward the stage. "What scene should we start with?"

As they got out on the deserted stage, it was left by the A/V club only half-finished - the dress shop where Maria and Anita worked.

"Well, that answer's that," Blaine said. He only glanced at his script, he had most of it memorized by now. He laid it off to the side.

Kurt went to stand by one of the as-yet-to-be-dressed dress-forms. He struck a pose, bringing his chin to his shoulder and batted his eyes. "I'm Maria."

But Blaine didn't laugh or even smile, he looked serious.

"No, not Maria," he said. Kurt looked at him puzzled. "Maybe all the musicals have to be a boy and a girl for the rest of the world, but it's just us here. Let's do West Side Story our way."

Kurt tilted up his chin and smiled in that way that Blaine privately found adorable. "Alright. But then, what's my name?"

Blaine shrugged. "Miguel."

"I just met a boy named... Miguel?" Kurt scrunched his nose in distaste.

Blaine thought about it. "Mario?" They both shrugged skeptically. "Mateo."

"I'll never stop saying Mate-o," Kurt sang. His eyebrows rose then he nodded. He wasn't in love with it but all things considered it was probably the best they were going to find.

"I am Mateo... and I will wait for you on the roof," Kurt began.

"No," Blaine disagreed. "Not the roof. I'll come to your house."

Kurt turned to him, somewhat alarmed. "You cannot. My mama."

Blaine thought about it and decided. "Then I'll take you to my house."

"Your mama?" Kurt questioned.

Again, Blaine considered this, then spying a dress-form, he grabbed it about the waist, bringing it forward. "She'll come running from the kitchen to welcome you. She lives in the kitchen."

"Dressed so elegant?" Kurt quoted his line then couldn't resist improvising. "I love her already."

Blaine gave him a scolding look before returning to his part. "I told her you were coming. She'll look at your face. Try not to smile. She'll say, "Pale but handsome."

Kurt made a face at Blaine, he knew he had been teased about his pallor. "She is plumb, no doubt?"

"Fat," he confirmed.

"I take after my mama. Fair-skinned," he said defiantly, moving over to his own dress-form mama, "and fashionably slim." He turned his back-side to Blaine with a smug look.

Blaine flashed a grin and lit over to Kurt to put a kiss on his neck, but Kurt gasped a pulled away, feigning shock. "Not in front of Mama!"

So, Blaine, obligingly turned "Mama" away so as not to see, but before he could reach Kurt, he moved over to another dress-form. "Oh, I would like to see Papa in this." Turning back to Blaine, he said, "Mama will make him ask about your prospects."

"Many," Blaine answered.

"If you go to church."

"Oh, always."

Kurt consulted the papa dress-form. "Yes, Papa might like you."

Pretending to straighten a jacket he wasn't wearing, Blaine presented himself to 'Papa'. "May I have your son's hand?"

Kurt answered promptly. "He says, Yes."

Blaine shakes an imagined hand. "Gracias."

Looking over to the dress-form across the way, Kurt asked, "Your mama?"

"I'm afraid to ask her," he confessed.

"Tell her she's not getting another son. She's getting rid of one!" And Kurt pushed Blaine at his "mama."

Blaine had to fight back the smile and stay in-character. Turning to the dress-form, he made a questioning gesture and turned back to announce, "She says Yes."

"She has good taste," Kurt readily agreed.

This time Blaine did laugh and he knew this rehearsal was going to be playing through his head when he performed it for real. And that triggered a memory. "You know," he said breaking out of the scene, "this is making me think of Baby, It's Cold Outside."

Kurt smiled at the memory.

"And you're still way better than the girl's going to be."

Kurt grinned at the compliment, but Blaine wasn't teasing. "We should be able to perform this way."

"No argument from the peanut gallery," Kurt told him but since this wasn't going to be happening anytime soon, he offered this bit of hope. "When I am a big star on Broadway, I will throw my Diva-divine-ness around and insist on a new interpretation of West Side Story." Blaine smiled. "But until that fine day, how 'bout saying your line?"

Blaine gave him a look that said "fine" and reached for another dress-form to join the wedding party. "Here. Man of Honor."

"That color is bad for... ah, Benito— Finn-ito," Kurt said cheekily.

He grinned at Kurt then, he picked up the 'papa' dress-form, saying, "The Best Man!"

"That is my papa!" Kurt gasped.

"Oh, sorry, Papa." And Blaine put him back. Finding another dress-form, Blaine lined it up with the others assembled. "Here we go, Riff. Womb to tomb."

Kurt 'primped' his Man of Honor's 'outfit'. "Now, you see, Finn-ito. There was nothing to worry about."

They both arranged their 'family' to be witnesses. Blaine said, "Look! Mama's crying already."

And they were at the part of the script where the game stopped being a game. He felt Kurt next him, suddenly serious and still, and it wasn't feeling like a scene anymore. Blaine could feel his heart beating in his chest.

They didn't bring the music with them, but he had seen the movie so many times that the tune played in his head. He looked at Kurt. His blue eyes looked steadily back at him like he was waiting for something. Just like he had when he kissed him for the first time.

They stepped toward each other and their hands automatically reached for the other. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time before they finally turned and knelt down before an imaginary altar.

The hand in his was warm and sure, but Blaine could feel Kurt's breath coming quicker and his own soon matched his. His mouth went dry and he tried to say "I, Anton" but his voice faded away.

He looked over at Kurt who had turned to look at him. In his eyes he saw love and need and promise and he wanted to make promises to Kurt about lifetimes together. He had never met anyone like Kurt and knew he never would again because there was no one else like him.

"I, Blaine, take thee, Kurt," he whispered. And the most beautiful smile spread across Kurt's lips. Blaine's heart both constricted tightly and expanded to fill up his whole chest at the same time.

"I, Kurt, take thee, Blaine," he whispered back.

"For richer, for poorer..."

"In sickness and in health..."

"To love and to honor..."

"To hold and to keep..."

"From each sun to each moon..."

"From tomorrow to tomorrow..."

"From now to forever..."

"Till death do us part."

Blaine took Kurt's left hand and raised it up and slipped an imaginary ring on his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Kurt inhaled deeply feeling Blaine's fingers sliding over his and it felt real. Shaking he took Blaine's hand and slide his "ring" on to his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Blaine covered Kurt's hand over his, and clasped that way, Blaine sang, "Make of our hands, One hand. Make of our hearts, One heart. Make of our vows, One last vow. Only death can will part us now."

Kurt added his countertenor to Blaine's voice. "Make of our lives, One life. Day after day, One life."

Then together they sang, "Now it begins. Now we start, One hand, One heart."

Kurt sang, "Death won't part us now" as Blaine sang, "Even death won't part us now"

As the last note faded they gazed at each other before slowly leaning forward, their lips came together and joined in their promise to the other.

When they parted, Kurt was reeling with the intensity of what he was feeling. He stared at Blaine who looked just as stunned. He reached for Blaine's mouth again, this time he pulled his hands free from Blaine's so he wind his arms around Blaine's shoulders. He needed to be closer to him as close as he could get him. Blaine's arms were around him, gratifyingly tight, but it still wasn't enough. He needed to complete this promise they made.

"Blaine," his voice was rough and he didn't want to relinquish Blaine's lips just to talk. "I... I need to... I need you..."

Blaine's head spun like no alcohol could ever make him, drunk on the feel of Kurt, next to him, in his arms, on his lips, telling him everything he wanted to hear. While some shred of coherency lasted, he needed to be sure. "Kurt...?" But he couldn't quite manage the rest of the question.

Kurt wound his fingers in Blaine's hair to hold him against his mouth. He knew what Blaine was asking. And between kisses he answered, "Yes... yes..."

They were both fighting for breath when they separated. Kurt took Blaine's hand and tugged. He knew where he wanted to go. Backstage was the 'bed' that he and Rachel used for their Romeo and Juliet scene. They found it and pulled it to the floor and knelt down upon it. They were in each other's arms again breaking only long enough for Kurt to pull off Blaine's shirt.

When Kurt started to pull Blaine back to him, Blaine brought up his hands to frame Kurt's face. He locked eyes with Kurt before moving his hands that shook slightly to undo his bowtie. There was only the sound of their breath and the sliding of cloth against cloth as he pulled the bowtie off. One by one he undid the buttons until he had Kurt's shirt open.

Kurt inhaled sharply and pushed at Blaine's shoulders, lowering them back onto the bed. As he fit his body to Blaine's, he whispered his love and heard it returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music, of course, from West Side Story


	15. Love You More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a brief continuation of the last chapter. The next day.

Kurt quietly closed the door to his room, managing to not wake anyone. He shed his coat, uncharacteristically dropping it on the floor, pulled off his shoes and collapsed on his bed. He covered his face with his hands, so many emotions.

His phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was a text message from Blaine:  _I love you_.

Kurt smiled, it had only been some twenty minutes ago that he was in Blaine's arms saying good night for the umpteenth time, Blaine telling him that when they had their place in New York, they wouldn't have to part.

Kurt barely registered the cold of the approaching winter, he was wrapped in a warm glow of the most magical night he could ever imagine and would never forget.

Kurt typed his reply message:  _Love you more_. His hand curled around his phone, he slipped into exhausted sleep.

Kurt leaned toward the makeup mirror applying his makeup for their Saturday matinee performance. He was using a particularly heavy coat of base trying to hide the havoc blushes every time memories of last night flashed through his mind.

He hadn't heard from Blaine since this morning's text of  _Cant stop thinking of you. Want to hold you so much_. Great, there came the beet-red blush again and now his hands were shaking! He was torn by an insane need to see Blaine again, touch him, hold him, and wanting to run and hide, hugely embarrassed that he would do something truly mortifying like shriek or literally fall to pieces or never be able to look him in the eye again. Lord, how did people survive this?

Then someone was behind him, tugging him on his arm, yanking him out of his seat. It was Blaine! And he pulled Kurt through the maze of backstage clutter to a quiet, secluded corner among the stage props. And Kurt was once again tightly wrapped in Blaine's arms, Blaine whispering, "I missed you so much."

Kurt was quivering from head to toe, inside and outside, but everything felt right and perfect in the world. And all he could do was whisper Blaine's name over and over.

"Where've you been?" Kurt complained at last.

"I had to get you something," Blaine said, pulling back so he could open his book-bag. He lifted out a white box.

Kurt emitted a squeak, could he be anymore perfect, and why didn't he think to get Blaine something?

"Here, open it," Blaine's voice was thick and shook a little like it did whenever he got emotional.

Kurt concentrated to get his shaking fingers to pry open the top. He literally squealed before he clamped a hand over his mouth tears filling his eyes blurring what he saw inside the box. Kurt flung himself back into Blaine's arms.

"I know it's not a meadow, but..." Blaine choked.

"You—! You just have to stop," Kurt cried, "because I don't think I can keep loving you more!"

Impossible man! He had gotten him lilacs!


	16. Forgiven But Not Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after "Heart", the morning after Sugar's Valentine Party when I wondered if Kurt would tell Blaine about Karofsky making a play for him - which I thought he would because they are honest with each other - and how he would do it and what Blaine's reaction would be.

_Lima Bean, February 15th_

"Hey," Blaine smiled brightly at Kurt despite the earliness of the hour. He took the seat opposite Kurt at the little table. "I got your text. What's so important that it couldn't wait for school to start?"

Kurt smiled wanly at Blaine and slid him the medium drip coffee he ordered for him while he waited. He'd debated about telling Blaine this last night but he didn't want to ruin their Valentine's and Blaine's first night out since the surgery.

"Thanks for coming," Kurt said.

"Anything for you," Blaine smiled warmly still in afterglow from the Valentine's night. He reached out and gave Kurt's hand a brief squeeze and might have kissed him if they hadn't been in public. "What's up?"

Dread only made the knot in Kurt's stomach twist even tighter. "There's something I need to tell you."

Something about Kurt's tone sobered Blaine. "What is it?"

Kurt took a deep breath and started, "This past week, I kept getting these Valentine cards, and yesterday, I got a Gorilla Gram signed from a secret admirer. Then I got a message to come early to Breadstix." Then Kurt hastened to add, "I thought it was you."

Blaine's face was neutral. He said quietly, "Who was it?"

Kurt had to fight back the urge to bit his lower lip while he pulse raced. "Karofsky."

"Karofsky!" Blaine exploded but when heads in the coffee shop all turned around to stare at them, he fought to get back his composure. He lowered his voice but there was no mistaking his anger. "Karofsky? The nerve of this guy." Then Blaine was reaching for Kurt's hand again. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. You should never had to face him alone."

Kurt suddenly realized that Blaine had completely misunderstood. "No, Blaine, he wasn't harassing me." Then he remembered that he had never told Blaine about seeing him at Scandals. "I forgot to tell you, he was there that time we were at Scandals. He was trying to accept who he is. I mean, he's not out at his new school, but he's changed. He's really trying."

Blaine drew back from Kurt, pulling his hand away and sitting back in his chair, frowning. Then even his eyes slid away from Kurt's, he whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt flushed. So many emotions gripped at his heart just then. Fear, he had since high school couples break up over far less and he could see Blaine pulling away from him, and it was so unfair! He hadn't done anything to provoke this. Dave came up to him at the bar not the other way around, he hadn't flirted with him or done anything to encourage this, but now somehow he was going to be blamed for it!

"Well you were dancing with Sebastian," Kurt started a little defensively before collecting himself. Nothing was going to be solved if they began accusing each other. "I-I was going to tell you, but we got into that fight and then we weren't really talking until after the play and we…." He blushed even harder. "I wasn't trying to hide anything from you, I just forgot about it."

Blaine didn't say anything but his eyes came back up to Kurt's again.

"I had no idea that since then he's been… that he's…" Kurt shook his head, he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, it was still too surreal.

"He has feelings for you?" Blaine finished for him.

Kurt fell silent and that silence stretched until Kurt couldn't take it anymore. "Please, say something! I didn't do anything to encourage this!"

Blaine's expression is startled. "God, Kurt, I wasn't— I know that. I know you would never do anything like that."

He reached out and took Kurt's hand to reassure him and Kurt was profoundly relieved. "You're not mad then?"

"No, not at you, Kurt," Blaine answered without hesitation.

"But at Dave?"

"Yes!" Blaine couldn't help the spike of anger at Kurt's use of his first name. He pulled his hand back again but this time to rub his face trying to come to grips with riot of feelings over all of this, trying to keep calm and talk about this rationally.

Kurt waited for him to collect himself. Blaine shook his head. "First, some guy hits on my boyfriend the minute I'm not there. I'm not crazy about that, but I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. I can't expect to be the only one to see how amazing you are and to want a chance to be with you."

Kurt blushed a bit at that bit of flattery but he had never seen Blaine struggle so openly to maintain his Mr Nice Guy demeanor.

"But of all the people it could have been — Karofsky!" Blaine's jaw clenched. "After everything he's put you through. The nerve to come to you and put his feelings on you and… and expect you to return them!"

"It's okay, I don't even think he knows—"

Blaine can't hide his anger anymore. "Don't make excuses for him. He can't just keep coming into your life and putting  **his**  issues on you."

"Blaine," Kurt tried to soothe.

"No, Kurt." Blaine didn't want to hear Kurt defend him. "Look, I know he's struggling to be honest with himself about who he really is, and he's trying to be a better person and maybe he's even looking for redemption, but he has no right to keep doing this to you!"

"It's not like that," Kurt said and Blaine pulled up short at that.

"Don't defend him. This is not okay!"

"I'm not saying that it is!" Kurt snapped back, his own anger flaring. "But I know how he feels."

Blaine was stunned. "How can you— Are you saying you have feelings for him? He threatened your life! He terrorized you! How could you possibly—"

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted to get his attention before lowering his voice again. "Oh my God, would you listen for just one minute! That is not what I'm saying."

Blaine closed his mouth but he was clearly not happy about it.

"I haven't forgotten how he treated me," Kurt began, "but I understand how he feels. I still remember how it feels to be all alone with no one to really talk to, no one to look to. To have all these feelings and to see everyone around able to say their feelings to others and know that can never be you. I was so desperate to care about someone and have them care about me that I crushed on Finn - of all people - who could never return my feelings, even to the point of being kind of inappropriate about it, but not having anywhere else to direct all those feelings.

"But I got lucky, I found you. But Dave doesn't have anyone. I can never return his feelings but I still remember how it feels to be that lonely. I haven't forgotten but I also can't hate him."

Kurt reached his hand out across the table asking for Blaine to understand.

Blaine closed his eyes a moment and then he reached out with both of his hands to take Kurt's and bring it to his mouth and kiss it before looking up at Kurt. "You really are the most moral and compassionate person I've ever met. If you can forgive him, then I guess I can too. Don't want to, but I will."

They smiled at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter separately on AO3 when the Season 6 spoilers made me think of it but it was originally posted with these other drabbles, so I'll just keep them together.

**Author's Note:**

> The Glee AO3 Fest was asking writers to take Glee fics posted on other sites and bring them all here. So I am despite that these are all kind of old now.


End file.
